


Brother(s) Of Mine

by abcsupercorp



Series: AU  stories [2]
Category: multi - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, De-Aged Barry Allen, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, arrowverse, canon AU, de aged kara danvers, de aged oliver queen, the Trinity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: A story in which Barry and Ollie were adopted by the Danvers as well as Kara and raised as Barry Allen Danvers and Oliver Queen Danvers. This is their story.And what happens when at some point, Barry and Oliver are zapped with a de-aged machine, forcing Kara to become the older sister. more than she already is.





	1. Dear Brothers Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what inspired this story but here we go! edit: well i guess i sort of do! inspired by de aged arrowverse kind of, except it's more than just a de-aged story <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Barry and Ollie are older than Kara by 1 year and by 4 years. (I know Oliver's like 7 years older than Kara, but that'd make him too old to adopt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!
> 
> At first, Barry was taken in by Joe, but something happened and the Danvers, a friend of Joe, offered to take Barry in. Which is why he was 14 like Alex when he was taken in ( a few months after Kara was taken in and before Ollie was taken in)

"Good work today. Kara" Barry said as they sat down for a drink of water at the D.E.O.

"Thanks Bar, couldn't of done it without my brothers" Kara smiled. Oliver came out and hit the back of Barry's head.

"Hey!" Barry whined, "Kara, he hit me" 

"Oliver" Kara said, glaring at her older brother. 

"Sorry little sister, just messing with my brother here" Oliver replied as he gave Barry a noogie.

"How'd I get stuck with two bone heads like you two as older brothers, yet I'm more of an older sister?" Kara asked.

Barry hummed, "Well,when you were young, your pod crashed and-" Kara cut Barry off.

"I get it, Barry" She told him. 

"Who woulda thought?" Oliver said as he snatched the water out of Barry's hands, ignoring his brother's pout, "that us, the trinity, are brothers and sisters,"

"Well, if Eliza and Jeremiah hadn't taken you two in all those years ago, who would truly know?" Kara asked as she snatched back the water and handed it to Barry.

"Was it hard, on Alex?" Barry asked, turning his head to his adopted sister He knew Alex probably was but he never really saw her act upon it.

"In a way. I mean she was adjusting to gaining a sister and then her parents take in two boys?" Kara spoke. 

"I was upset once" Alex said, speaking out of nowhere, "but what I gained was something more beautiful, I got a little sister, a little brother about the same age as me, and an older brother" 

"Older brothers are the best" Oliver said with a wink. "I just miss Thea, I hope she's doing okay with Malcolm"

"It was weird for sure, but I for one, didn't mind it" Alex told them. "And I'm sure she's okay, she's got Tommy"

"C'mere" Oliver said as he opened his arms, Alex came in for a hug and Oliver kissed the top of her head, "I love you kid"

Alex whacked his arm, "I love you too, you big dummy" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor kara, always gonna big sister her older brothers.


	2. Turn Back Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Oliver get de-aged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to write baby Oliver as someone who is easily attached to one person for a short amount of time, and then loves both Kara and Alex.

Just as the trinity was about to exit the D.E.O, a ray gun from a building shot a laser. It hit Barry and Oliver right away. It missed Kara by a few feet, and then she shielded her eyes. When she removed her hands, she saw two small boys no older than three, standing in front of her. Her mouth gaped open.

"Oliver?" She said, bending down to the small boy in green, Oliver smiled and hugged her. She turned her head towards the other small boy dressed in red.

"Barry?" She spoke. Barry patted the side of Kara's cheek. She huffed, "oh boy" She picked Oliver up and carried him in her arms, who grunted at her.

"No!" he pouted, " 'ut me 'dow!" 

"Ollie, be nice" she scolded. She turned her head to Barry.

"How about you, Barry? you want up too?" she asked. Barry nodded.

" 'arry likes upsies" Barry said softly. Kara smiled as she picked up Barry. 

"Okay Ollie, I'm gonna set you down, but you play nice. Okay?" she said to Oliver. Ollie lowered his head. 

"o'tay" he replied. Kara set Oliver down and put out her hand for him to hold. Kara takes the two boys into the D.E.O

"Kara" Alex began, "What happened?"

"Really?" Kara asked as she gestures her head back and forth from Barry to Oliver. "that's what you're asking?" 

"Oh God, they've turned into babies" Alex commented.

"duh" Kara replied, "here, you take one of them"

Oliver ran over and hugged Alex's leg. " 'ale'x loves Ollie" Oliver said. Alex picked Oliver up and kissed his cheek.

"Of course I do" She said in a soft voice. 

"Oh Rao, what do I do?" Kara asked. "How am I supposed to take care of a speedster baby and Oliver?"

"Kara, you know I can help you. Plus Sam has had experiences with kids" Alex replied. Kara nodded. She set Barry down, who instantly began to cry. 

"oh no no, Barry don't cry" Kara said as she bent down and picked him up, "shhh," she soothed. Barry stopped crying as soon as Kara picked him up. 

"Huh.." Alex said, she set Oliver down, who started wailing, which caused Barry to start wailing too. Kara and Alex exchanged looks.

"Oh boy" They said at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy~


	3. Baby Barry, Wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even baby Barry knows there's a connection between Kara and Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Kara had no idea how to take care of two small children. Especially when they're actually older than her. Her first idea was to ask Lena and Sam what they could do. Her two friends she trusted more than anyone in the world, and truly the best friends from college who stuck around even after.One of the first people she confided in about her secret. She placed Barry and Ollie in a stroller and went to Lena and Sam's apartment. 

She knocked on the door, and Lena opened it.

"Kara, what a pleasant"- she got cut off at the sight of two small boys in a stroller, one who was asleep and one who was smiling. She recognized them instantly. "What happened?" Kara came in, pushing the stroller. 

"Oh Rao, Lena, this ray gun, it blasted a laser and shot the two of them, causing them to turn into actual babies" Kara explained, "How am I gonna take care of two growing boys? I know nothing about being a mother, I am not ready to-" Lena cut her rambling. 

"Kara, darling" She began, "calm down, you know I can help you"

"I thought you said you're not very good with kids, Lena" Kara told her as she unbuckled Barry and bounced him on her knee. Lena smiled and ruffled Barry's hair. 

"I did, but I want to help, Kar. You're my best friend" Lena told her.

" 'ena so p'wty' Barry gurgled. Kara giggled and pressed a kiss on Barry's cheek.

"Yes she is, now shh. your brother is sleeping" she whispered. Barry giggled back.

"shh" he said, placing a small finger on his lips. Lena and Kara grinned. 

"I really appreciate your help, Lena" Kara said to her. Lena only smiled.

"Anything for you" Lena said. Lena and Kara stared into each others eyes for a moment, that they had almost forgotten Barry was there.

" 'ena and 'ara kiss 'aredy" Barry gurgled. Lena let out an awkward laugh as Kara's face turned red.

"Silly Barry, Kara and Lena are only friends" Kara said awkwardly. Lena felt her heart crack a little by the sounds of those words. 

Barry shook his little head, "no,no,no" he sang

"Bartholomew Henry Allen Danvers" Kara scolded. Barry lowered his head. 

" Sowwy.." He mumbled. Kara smiled.

"It's okay sweet boy, I'm not mad" she told him as she blew a raspberry on his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of love <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.


End file.
